If I Don't
by BalletBaby5
Summary: As school brings them closer together, they are drawn deeper into eachother's worlds, and quickly realize that there is no escaping and no letting go.
1. The Trouble With Women

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so please don't sue me, I'm just having fun! J

"So how was Divination?" asked Hermione Granger as she joined her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for lunch in the Great Hall. It was only three days into their 7th year at Hogwarts and classes were already becoming demanding. But that didn't change how glad Hermione was to be back at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. She often wondered what she was going to do without it next year. It had seemed like only yesterday that they were all huddled together as they nervously waited to be sorted.  

          "Do you really need to ask?" scowled Ron as he reached for more bread. 

"Before long, I'm going to need a gas mask just to walk into that room!"

          She stared at Harry questioningly.

          "Just the usual," he answered as he bit into a ham sandwich.

"Trelawney predicting my death, telling Ron he's not concentrating hard enough on his tea junk, praising Lavender and Parvati, blah blah blah. It's all the same."

          "Well then why did you take the class again? You didn't have to," Hermione pointed out.

          "I took it because Harry was," Ron insisted and Harry gave a small shrug.

          "I thought it might be useful if I want to be an Auror," he said. 

Hermione sighed, the two of them were definitely something else, but she wouldn't trade them in for the world. 

"So, uh, Ron, care to share with the class what's wrong?" she asked casually, reaching for a sandwich.

          "Why are girls so bloody confusing?!" Ron suddenly blurted out. 

          "It's ok Weasely, it's not your fault that your brain is so small, how could you possibly comprehend the female mind with a brain like that! I've met trees smarter than you," announced Draco Malfoy, with a smirk on his face as he approached their table. He gave Ron a once over and then added,

"And better looking."

          "Sod off Malfoy," Harry stared at him from across the table.

          "Oh, keep your pants on Potter. Believe me; I'm not here for a social hour. As much as I would love to stay and chat about Weasely's inability to grasp the concept of women, now that he's all grown up, I have better things to do with my time."

          Ron shot him a look of utter hatred. 

"I'm here to get Granger, Professor Dumbledore has requested to see us both," Draco added.

          "Alright, I'll see guys later I guess," Hermione sighed as she grabbed her bag, leaving her unfinished sandwich on the table. 

          "Wonder what that's all about?" said Harry.

          "I can understand girls just fine thanks!" Ron shouted after him. The entire Great Hall turned and stared at him. He flushed red and slowly sat down, as laughter broke out amongst the tables. 

          "Here," Harry passed Ron his piece of pie, stifling a laugh.

"You definitely need this more than I do."

          "Thanks mate."

Well, that's my first chapter! Hi everyone! This is my first time posting a fanfiction and I'm really nervous about it. I don't know if I'm the only one, but I always wonder if my writing is any good. It seems ok to me, but I'm not exactly the best judge! LOL! Anyway, I would really appreciate any reviews! I know it's short, but if I continue (if people want me to!) chapters will definitely be longer. I know there are some really talented writers on this site, I've read quite a few fanfics and they're quite good. Well, thanks for your time and please review! 

~*Arwen5*~ 


	2. Standards

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that sounds like it came from a Harry Potter book!

"You didn't need to do that!" Hermione shouted at Draco as they left the Great Hall. She hurried to keep up with him as he blatantly ignored her and strode down the long corridor. 

          "Did you say something Granger? I mean, I keep seeing your mouth move, but all I hear is this strange screeching," he paused, thoughtfully, for a moment, and then added.

"It reminds me of the sound of a dying cat. Hmmmmm, how odd," he smirked, pondering this statement for a moment.

          "I'm sorry, for some reason, I was under the impression that we'd all grown up. How stupid of me to think that we could all be civilized at seventeen!" Hermione laughed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"You're a dick Malfoy."

          "Well, now that you mention it-"

          "Oh, gross! Bloody hell, that's not what I meant!" Hermione gagged.

          "Hey, you said it, not me! I know you find me incredibly sexy, I mean, who doesn't! I'm as good as they come, not that you could even sit _near _someone like me, mudblood."

          "Oh please! Don't flatter yourself! My standards are a bit higher than 'self-centered prick'," she smiled sweetly.

          "I don't suppose speaking English is a requirement though. I mean, you dated the bumbling Krum idiot, nice bloke," Draco shot back. 

"How could you even understand him? He could have told you that you looked like a truck and you'd have no flippin' idea! Some standards!"

          Hermione opened her mouth to protest when she realized that they had arrived at Dumbledores' office.

          "Ms. Granger, Mr.Malfoy, please come in, I've been expecting you," said the old headmaster, with a twinkle in his eye. They climbed the winding stone staircase, both attempting to step on each others' robes and send the other tumbling back down the stairs. Dumbledore entered and Draco held the door open for Hermione.

          "After you, oh cranky one," he said, giving a deep bow. Hermione scowled and swept past him into the office.

          "Have a seat," Dumbledore said, after he had magically conjured up some chairs. 

"Now, as you remember from last year, we had our Yule Ball. It seems that the students enjoyed themselves immensely, and who am I to stand in the way of some good fun. I have decided that as Head Girl and Boy, you will be in charge of organizing another Yule Ball. Don't worry," he added as Hermione opened her mouth.

"You will have a team to help you, made up of the younger Prefects. I do hope the you were informed by your House Heads that the reason we couldn't have you move into your new quarters due to a boggart infestation problem that we had. I'm happy to let you know that your new quarters are now ready for you to move in, your things are being moved up there at this very moment," the headmaster smiled as Draco and Hermione glared at each other. 

"In order to accommodate the meeting for the Yule Ball, you will be using the Room of Requirement. It is up to the two of you to decide when to hold the meetings and here is a list of all of the Prefects that will be assisting you," Dumbledore passed Draco the list, which was snatched out of his hands almost immediately by Hermione. Dumbledore dismissed them and they began the trek back to the Great Hall. 

          "Hmmm, so, living together? That could get interesting," Draco suggested.

          "You make me want to hurl," Hermione stated simply as if it were as normal as the sun coming up everyday. 

          "You know you want me."

          "You know what, you're right Malfoy. I can't keep it inside any longer," Hermione said moving towards him. Draco was completely caught off guard. Hermione leaned towards him and he closed his eyes. But all that came was a whisper in his ear,

          "Bite me." 

          His angry eyes flew open just in time to catch a glimpse of her disappearing through the doors into the Great Hall. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

Well, there it is! Chapter Two! Sorry it took so long to write! I was super busy yesterday and didn't get a chance to finish it! Thank you for all of the great reviews! You guys are the best! If you have any friends, please tell them to read and review! Now to individual thank you's!  Oh, and if you guys get a chance, please read and review Friends and Enemies: Growing up at Hogwarts (Harry Potter fic) and Time Heals Everything (Everwood fic). They are both written by two of my friends and they are awesome! Alright, NOW the individual thank you's:

Elora: You are sooooooooo awesome and I love ur Everwood fic! Thanks for helping me! The banter between Harry, Ron and Hermione is my fav too!

SilentWolf: I was very excited to get your review and I'm glad you liked it so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Icyfire: I'm sooooo glad you liked it! I really will try to be faster with getting my chapters out! I hoped you liked what I did with the plot!

sydney-the-great-blonde: I would be happy to read your stories! Wasn't Bend It Like Beckham awesome! Joe is sooooo hot! LOL! I hope you like this chapter just as much!

Adelaide: Yes, Draco is very sexy! LOL! Hope you liked my next chapter! We should have pics! LOL!

FoxyMrsPotter: You're a doll! Ur review was frickin' hilarious! I'm glad ur my insentive! I don't know what I would do without you! LOL! And I also appreciate your offer! 

Well, that's all for now! PLEASE, PLEASE review this next chapter! I can't write more until I know you want me too! 

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~ 


	3. Monkeys

Disclaimer: I don't own this, blah, blah, blah

Draco was positively furious. No one crossed him and even lived to tell about it, let alone have the nerve to flaunt it. When he'd seen Potty and Weasel that morning, there was definitely a smirk on their faces as they passed him. No doubt Granger had told them what had happened, and he wondered how long it would be before this got out and he would have to do some damage control to save his reputation. What had gotten into him? Why hadn't he pushed her away and called her called her something, ANYTHING would have been good, perhaps some kind of profane word, of course, that would have been a bonus. But anything would have been better than what he had done. The point was, it wasn't what he did, he just couldn't figure out _why_ he had done it. A thought had occurred to him, but he didn't even want to entertain the idea. The thought itself was making him nauseous…or was it? Before he could dwell on this any longer, he bumped into Crabbe and Goyle, or was more trampled by them as he made his way to the Slytherin dungeon.

"There you are Draco, we've been lookin' everywhere for you!"

"Fantastic," Draco replied sarcastically, rubbing the bump on his head as he attempted to escape them. 

"And why, may I ask, were you looking for me? Did you get bored arguing over who has ever eaten more ham in one sitting?"

          "Oh no," said Crabbe happily.

"We solved that one this morning. It was Goyle, but only by about two slices."

          Draco rolled his eyes and continued walking. 

          "Monkeys," he muttered.

"I'm working with monkeys!" 

          "Did you say something?" Goyle asked.

          "No, no, nothing. Except how positively thrilled I am that we have solved this earth shattering problem! I can't believe that we all lived before hearing this joyous news! I'm surprised that I'm not wetting myself with happiness!" 

          "Us too," Crabbe continued stupidly, putting an arm around Draco.

          "Woah there cowboy, remember the rule?" Draco coaxed, removing the arm from his shoulder.

          "Right, sorry, five foot radius, got it."

          "We just thought that you might want to know," Goyle started as Draco walked into his dorm and looked around quickly.

"That all of your stuff is gone," he finished. Draco suddenly remembered what Dumbledore had said. 

          "Well, nice talking to both of you, I'll hopefully not see you both later," he said and strode out of the room. 

*                           *                           *                           *                           *                           *                             *                 *

          The water made a bit of a gurgling noise before shooting out the tap in the bathroom sink. Hermione began brushing her teeth and peered out the bathroom door. Draco had come storming in around 4 o'clock and been shut up in his room ever since. She had to admit that she did feel a little guilty, but only a little. He'd brought that one on himself, it was his own fault. But still….His bedroom door opened suddenly and Hermione jumped, quickly focusing again on brushing her teeth. Draco strode into the bathroom wearing his green boxers and a white t-shirt. 

          "Hmmm, nice shorts Granger," he commented as he walked into the bathroom. Hermione stared down at her pastel pink short.

          "What's wrong with my shorts?" she asked.

          "Nothing, I actually find them quite intriguing," Draco said, brushing one hand against her butt as he passed her. Hermione slowly put her tooth brush down as he tried to draw her closer. There was no time for thinking, and her brain became slowly clouded. She tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. His lips were about an inch from hers and she stared at him.

          "I can play your game too Granger and I believe that would be a point for me," he smirked and let her go. Hermione stared at him at ran out of the bathroom.


	4. Priceless

Disclaimer: You know, the usual, I own nothing.

          "I can't believe you, you stupid prick!" Hermione shouted.

          "Oh, name calling, now that's not very nice is it?" Draco mocked through the bathroom door.

          "You knew that I needed to use the shower!"

           "Go away, I'm grooming."

          "Draco Malfoy, I will hate for as long as I live! I hope you burn very slowly in hell!" Hermione bellowed at the door.

          "Oh pipe down, will you! How am I supposed to arrange my hair properly if I can't concentrate over your idiotic screams of uncalled for rage. You really should get some counseling for that."

          Hermione's blood was boiling, she knew damn well he was taking his sweet time in there just to piss her off. She stompted off into his room and began searching for something that she knew was there. Finally, she found her prize.

          "Draco Malfoy, get your sorry arse out here, or with a flick of my wand this comb will be at the bottom of Davy Jones locker!" Draco came flying out.

          "You wouldn't."

          "Oh but I would," Hermione said threateningly. They were about two meters apart and he would have to vault over the couch in order to get to her. 

          "I've had that since I was two! Nothing else has ever arranged my hair but my hands and that comb! Do it and you'll regret it Granger!" His breathing was quickening, she wouldn't, would she? 

Before Hermione could even decide her next plan of action, he had hurtled the couch. Her eyes grew wide and she bolted for her room. She shut the door quickly and locked it with a charm that he couldn't use 'Alohamora' on. She breathed a sigh of relief but let out a scream when he appeared on her balcony. He had jumped from his balcony to hers and entered a room. She pressed herself up again her bedroom door and before she could raise her wand, he had summoned it to him. 

          "Don't even think about it," he said, as if ready her mind. He moved towards her slowly.

"Now, we can make this quick and painless, or, well, let's just say that we won't go to that option unless me must," his breathing was ragged. 

"Hand it over."

          "I can't."

          "Why not?"

          "Because," Hermione said defiantly. 

"It's already at the bottom of Davy Jones locker!" 

          "You didn't…" he whispered. He stared at her with eyes of fire before grabbing a photo off her desk and holding it over the balcony. 

          "NO! Please Draco!" she cried, running to stop him.

          "Too bad! Say goodbye!"

          "Don't, please! It's my mum! It's the last photo I've got left of her!" 

          "Well, you didn't seem to care what that comb was to me!" he argued.

          "Listen to yourself! Drop it, and I swear to you that I'll never forgive you for as long as I live," Hermione breathed, holding her hand out, as if coaxing him.

Suddenly, the door flew open, startling Draco and causing the picture to slip from his grasp.

          "NO!!!" Hermione screamed and ran, but Draco held her back. 

          "What's going on?" asked Hannah Abbott. 

          "Just go!" Draco yelled, not even bothering to ask how she got in, and she turned and ran from the room looking hurt. 

Hermione struggled to get away from him, but he just held her tighter. If he let her go, surely she would have jumped over that balcony after the picture. She sobbed and pounded his chest with her fists. She collapsed against him, and he sunk to the floor, still holding her, collapsing under the weight of her suddenly limp body. He held her close to him and rocked her back and forth, unaware of what her was doing. The comb no longer seemed important or of any value at all. Her sobs continued and all he could do was try to comfort her. He whispered to her the only consoling words he could think of: 

          "I'm sorry."

Author's Note:

Well, there we are! Quite dramatic that one! Not entirely how I planned on it ending, but it somehow just turned out that way! PLEASE let me know what you think of it! I have double the author's notes to write because I didn't write any for the last chapter and I have some to catch up on. So, hope you liked it, and here goes:

Elora: Thanks as always! You are such and awesome reviewer and I'm hooked on your Everwood story! Sorry that my points system got a little off track this chapter, but for good reason!

water-princess123: Glad you are enjoying it so far and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your review!

sydney-the-great-blonde: It's ok, I understand about hyperness! LOL! Weird that we wrote the same disclaimer! Ah, Joe, sexy, sexy man…LMAO! If you are looking to see another great movie, see Pirates of the Caribbean! It was AWSOME! I've seen it twice already and it only came out Wednesday. 

Megan Mystic: I loved getting your review! You are so right about Harry. I mean, I love him, but Draco is just so much better in my eyes! Hope you like this chapter!

Adelaide: I'm glad to see that you appreciate my humor! I know you wish you could live with him and he would touch your bum but, maybe some day! LOL! Thanks for showing me that correction, I'll try and change it as soon as possible! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

Bloody Love: So glad that you like what I've done with it so far! I see that I twisted the plot a little, as compared to what you thought it would be, hope you enjoy it!  Thanks for the review!

MusikLuver: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad that you loved it! I've previously read one of your stories and I thought it was awesome! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Well, thanks to everyone and PLEASE keep reviewing! Luv you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Ciao,

~*Arwen5*~

P.S. - I recommend that everyone go and see Pirates of the Caribbean! It is and AWSOME movie!!!!!!!! I Love it!!!


	5. Consciences and Crickets

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue me

          She hadn't spoken in days. Draco was starting to worry about her, not that he cared at all! He just felt a little…guilty, that's all. Hannah kept apologizing once she'd found out what had happened, and she was giving Draco strange looks. She had come to find out about the first meeting for the Yule Ball Committee and entered their dormitory upon hearing Hermione's screams. 

Draco had left Hermione to sleep after she had exhausted herself from crying. He'd been watching her the last couple days at the Gryffindor table.

          "Please Hermione, just a little bit," Ron pleaded with her as he and Harry attempted to feed her some soup. She turned her head away from them, avoiding the spoon. 

Draco had received menacing looks from Potter and Weasley and he automatically assumed that Abbott had already blabbed what had happened to the whole school. 

          He sat on the couch, staring at her bedroom door. She had locked herself in there again. Draco got up and began pacing the room. He couldn't understand why he felt so remorseful! It was only the mudblood and it wasn't as if he actually _cared about her! He was a Malfoy for God's sake! Somehow, trying to convince himself that he was innocent of all charges, only made him feel worse. _

          "Oh for Christ's sake," he muttered and opened the door to her dark bedroom. The usually tidy room was an unruly mess. Draco strut over to the window and flung open the curtains.

          "Alright, up, let's go, come on now," he announced, throwing open the balcony door. 

Hermione, still her clothes, sat up in bed and squinted from the sudden flood of sunlight pouring in through her balcony. Draco was immediately caught of guard by her disheveled appearance and swore before he could stop himself. 

          "Jesus! Well good morning sunshine. You look like the bloody crypt keeper."

          "It's freakin' 4 o'clock in the afternoon, what in the hell are you doing!" Hermione glared, speaking to him for the first time since the mishap had occurred.

          "Fixing this so that Jiminy f-ing Cricket will leave me alone. Now stop moping and hurry up!" he said, leaving the room. Moments later, he poked his head back inside the door.

"And do run a comb through your hair before we go anywhere." Hermione stared after him, dumbfounded. 

"Chop chop," he called from the other room.

"I am on a schedule here; I have a date at 8 o'clock!"

          Draco waited for her on the couch and finally she appeared in the doorway.

          "Sorry to keep you waiting your worship, I know how important your social calendar is. So what's this brilliant plan of yours," Hermione muttered as they left the dormitory. 

          "Well, it's nice to see that you're back to your sarcastic, sardonic old self," Draco mocked. 

"Now, if you want your picture back, you will do everything I say and play along to whatever I do." 

          "You get us into any trouble and I swear to God, I will shove your head so far up your ass you'll wish you were dead," Hermione threatened in her sweetest voice.

          "Right then," he continued. 

"Glad we're clear." Hermione suddenly realized where they were as Draco came to a halt in front of her. 

          "What are we doing here!" she demanded.

          "You of all people should remember, you're dear friend Scar Face pulled this stunt off 3 years ago," Draco said and opened the door. Reluctantly, Hermione followed him inside, into the office of Severus Snape.              

          There it is! Hope you enjoy it as much as the last! I would like to start off by saying a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was so surprised by the numerous kind reviews I received the day I posted Chapter 4. I have been extraordinarily busy and I'm trying as fast as possible to post chapters! Please forgive me! I would also like to sincerely apologize to any of you who think I talk about Pirates of the Caribbean too much and are too kind to say it, and to those of you who do say it. I'm very sorry, but I loved the movie and wanted to share it with everyone so that they could enjoy it just as much. Unfortunately, sometimes my mouth tends to run away with me and for that I am truly apologetic! Well, with that said, on to my individual thank you's! 

Elora: As always, thanks for being my always faithful reviewer and best friend! I know the points system wasn't in it, but I'm glad that you still enjoyed the change of pace.

ema-hazel-ibit: I really enjoyed receiving your review and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! That's sooooooooo cool about Johnny Depp! Hope you like the next chapter!

Fashiondiva: Awsome to hear from you, I always enjoy hearing from new reviewers! Thank you so much for the numerous compliments and never stop being your fantastic self! Enjoy this chapter!

sydney-the-great-blonde: Great to hear from you again, my loyal reviewer! Glad you liked the interactions and don't worry, I do the same with the trailers! LOL! I'm a movie nut! Orlando is on the hot list, right next to Joe! LOL!

Avelynn Tame: OMG, thank you for your review! It was so nice and you have no idea how much that meant to me! I had a horrible day at work and to come home and receive your review was great, it really cheered me up! I really understand Draco, as a person, so I try to have him react as I believe he would, due to his emotional stability, and hope that I'm right. It's nice to know and be reassured that you think I'm doing it right! Enjoy this chapter and I'm honored to be on you favourites list!

Jazzy: Short, but sweet! LOL! Thanks for the review and I will try to update as quickly as possible!

water-princess123: Thanks for reviewing! It was awesome to hear from you again! My job is a pain in the ass, but I will definitely try to update faster! LOL!

Athena Knox: I wasn't sure how to react to your review, I wasn't sure if you were kidding or not. So, incase you weren't, that apology was for you! I'm truly am sorry! I do appreciate the criticism, really I do! Please let me know if you have any other comments. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

          Well, have fun reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE review! Do not be afraid to send me any criticisms you have, I will not get upset, it is what comes with being a writer and I do understand and will try to fix whatever it is that you have a problem with! Thanks again for all the reviews! _

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~


	6. Cleaning Up Messes

            "What are you doing here Malfoy," Professor Snape asked monotonously, not even looking up from what he was marking. 

            "Good afternoon Professor Snape! Well, Granger and I are doing this project, an experiment if you will, and we realized that we needed some Gillyweed. And, well, naturally, I knew that you were the teacher we needed to come to," Draco said easily. 

Hermione was surprised by how convincing he sounded. Snape raised his head, clasped his hands, and rested his chin on them. He stared at the two of them intensely, as if he was trying to decide whether or not one or both of them were lying. Hermione smiled and nodded her head, reassuring what Draco had said.

"And what exactly is this project all about Ms.Granger?" Snape asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it's uh, you see we're using it to test…something, uh, it's effects on, umm…cats, yes, it's effects on cats," she lied.

"Right," Draco agreed.

"Cats are a very important species and quite intelligent, imagine what would result in cats being able to breathe underwater!"

            "Fascinating Mr.Malfoy," Snape said, summoning the ingredient from his storage cupboard.

"Now take the Gillyweed and get out of here before I take points from both of you for not being able to come up with a better lie about what you are really doing." 

            Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Draco was already pulling her out of Snape's office.

            "I think that went rather well," Draco said.

            "I just LIED to a teacher! I can't believe this! And CATS! What the hell was I thinking!" Hermione fretted.

            "Yes, what were you thinking? Oh don't worry, you'll get used to it, it's not so bad being dishonest scum!" 

Hermione glared at him.

            They made their way down to the lake, the sun sinking lower in the sky. 

            "Alright, so we got this far, now what?" Hermione demanded.

            "That's easy," Draco said, taking his robe off. 

"I'll have some of that weedy stuff and go down and find it."

            "I don't know about this…" Hermione hesitated.

            "Look, all you have to do is stay up here and wait for me," he said, kicking of his shoes and socks. 

            "No."

            "What do you mean no!" 

            "I mean I'm going with you," Hermione said, taking off her own robe. 

            "Like hell you are!'

            "I don't think you heard me, I said I was going and that's it. It's dangerous and if something happened, I'd have no way of knowing or helping you."

            Hermione pulled off her own shoes and socks. 

            "Since when did you ever care what happened to me?" Draco inquired.

            "Since I grew up two years ago and stopped holding on to these stupid house grudges!" Hermione spat angrily.

            "Look," he started.

"I…oh forget it," he mumbled.

            He didn't need to prove anything to her. He knew that he wasn't the same anymore, things had changed. His opinions had changed, and so had his outlook on life. He wasn't the same little boy who had first entered Hogwarts seven years ago, but no one would ever see the man he had become, he'd sworn on his life that he wouldn't let them. He didn't want to be that man, that man was weak and Malfoys were never weak.

            "You're not coming," he repeated.

            "Oh shut your trap and eat some of this," she said, thrusting some of the Gillyweed into his hand. 

He almost protested, but it was too late, she was already eating it. He did the same and immediately began to feel the change. She raced towards the water and he followed her. It was dark and they tried to keep sight of each other. Draco kept looking around him, keeping a close watch for he knew that dangerous things lurked in these waters. The merpeople were especially not to be toyed with. It was becoming difficult though, Draco's paranoia was making him see shadows everywhere and he began to swim closer to Hermione. 

It felt like it had been hours when finally Draco thought he spotted something shiny and glossy in the dark. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her with him. It was the picture alright, Hermione grabbed the picture and Draco thrust it into his pocket quickly. They had a long swim to the surface and he didn't know how much longer this plant was going to hold out on them. They had only been swimming for a few minutes when Hermione felt a vicious tag on her arm. Draco was beginning to change back. The Gillyweed was wearing off. She grabbed him under his arm and began kicking wildly towards the surface. They were almost to the surface when he became a dead weight under her. Hermione's arms were beginning to ache with the weight and her Gillyweed finally wore off. She surfaced, gasping for breath, and hauled Draco, soaking wet, up onto the bank.

"No, no, no," she whispered. 

"Damn it."

            She listened for breathing, nothing. 

            "Shit!" she swore out loud.

"Come on Draco, don't do this to me!" she said and began doing compressions on his chest. 

            His body gave a sudden lurch and he began coughing up water. 

            "Thank God," Hermione breathed and collapsed in a wet heap on the ground next to him. 

            "Here," he rasped. Hermione sat up and looked at him. He was holding out her picture and still choking out water. Slowly and silently, she took it. She sat for a moment and then draped his arm around her neck.

            "Come on," she whispered, helping him up.

"You have a date in an hour."

There it is, FINALLY!! Sorry it took so long, I've been soooooooooo busy with problems at my job, that don't concern me, yet I have to take care of them. Anyway, thank you to those of you who stayed faithful and reviewed! It was very much appreciated; I promise the next chapter won't be as long of a wait! 

Adelaide: Thank you for always reviewing and I know you love Draco and Orlando, we all do! LOL!  I LOVE the pics! LOL! So good you super stalker! Oh, good fun! And I will try to have fun at work! 

water-princess123: Thanks for the review, you are so faithful and it is much appreciated. I know you want them to get together, I do too, but sadly, *tear* it's not that easy! LOL! Don't worry, I promise it will be good when it does happen, or I'll try to make it good at least!

Avelynn Tame: You are so sweet! You always write such nice things in my reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! There are definitely more surprises in store for these two, and I promise I won't take so long for the next chapter!

Fashiondiva: Thanks so much for reviewing! My friend actually nicknamed me Bootylicious, so I laughed when I read that because it reminded me of her! Your reviews are always a ton of fun! Glad you like it, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

koolcatt: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like how I portray Draco, after all, everyone has a conscience! LOL! I wouldn't like him if he was so sappy though! It's just not him. Hope you like this chapter!

Agent Dream X: Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing! I felt sorry for Hermione as I was writing it! 

mila: So glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for saying such nice things and for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much!

Ok, I was a little unsure about this chapter, so please, good or bad, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not sure whether or not to continue because it's been so long and I hope I haven't lost my reviewers! Well, I hope that you do read and review! Thanks!

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~


	7. Rejection 101

Disclaimer: I own nothing

            He stared at his watch…it wasn't too late. He could still cancel. But why would he? Why was he, Draco Malfoy, even considering canceling a date?! This was _so _unlike him! He just didn't seem to be in the mood anymore. He leaned over on his bed a bit, enough to catch a glimpse of Hermione sitting in her pajamas on the floor in front of the fire place, working on something. She was biting her lip, concentrating hard on what she was doing. Draco hesitated once more and hastily made his way towards the door. He was almost out when she called after him.

            "Have a nice time."

            He paused and sighed. He almost felt guilty about going, and leaving her there. 

            '_She's only a mudblood,' he reminded himself and putting his emotions in check. _

            "Thanks," he said coldly and left the room. 

            "Well excuse me for caring," Hermione muttered. He could be such a nightmare sometimes. Men were really just one big bloody pain in the ass! Honestly! Even Harry and Ron could be so thick sometimes! 

            She went back to her plans for the Yule Ball, the first meeting was scheduled for the next afternoon and she wanted to make sure that the plans were ready to be discussed. She had made up a list of several bands that were available. There were several because she wanted to pick one that could play a variety of music, not just the same popular stuff. She put the completed list in the file folder marked '_Bands_' along with the resume of each band.

            "Now about the food…" she said to herself and began to search for the various menus.

            "So, you didn't tell me which color you like better! Draco?"

            "Hmmm?" he asked as Darla Matwer stared at him in frustration. Draco had been with the Slytherin girl for only twenty minutes and was already bored to death. He didn't understand it, she was one of the hottest girls in school and normally he'd be snogging her at this point, but he just couldn't tonight for some reason. He thought maybe he had drifted off to sleep, while memorizing exactly how many threads were in the cushion of the couch. He'd only got to one million, five hundred and thirty three.

"Aw, you messed up my count!"

            "I beg your pardon?" she asked, confused. 

            "Oh nothing. What were you saying?" 

            "I was asking you which colour you like better for my new robes for the Yule Ball! Weren't you paying attention!" she looked very upset.   

            He spoke without even thinking,

            "No." 

            Before he could say anything else, she was kissing him, practically in his lap. Draco managed to get her off of him and took a few deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

            "Well, since you weren't listening to me, I saw you staring at me, so I figured you must have liked something you saw! You were obviously distracted!" she giggled.

            "Jesus no! That's not it at all! I wasn't listening to you because I don't care!" She looked taken aback and Draco watched her almost strain to comprehend what he had just said.

            "I know it's difficult, but I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually," he coaxed.

"Look, I've had a rough night and I'm not feeling so good, so I'm going to head back up to my dorm."

            Darla thought about it for a moment, but looked like she still didn't understand.

            "Ok…I'm not sure I really understand what you meant…but I don't think we can go out again," she sighed and bounded towards her room.

            "Excellent," he mumbled to himself as he headed back to his dorm. He had just blown any change he had with Darla. Damn it. He entered back into the common room to find Hermione still sitting where he had left her. 

            "Back so soon?" she asked, not even looking up. 

            "Well, I know you've been counting the minutes, so why don't you tell me," Draco smirked.

            "Funny, but I think you're losing your touch. Perhaps you would like to use the bathroom to go practice, the mirror's free and I'm all done," Hermione shot back. 

            "What are you doing," he asked, ignoring her previous comment.

            "What you should be doing."

            "Which is…?" 

            "Plans for the Yule Ball," she sighed.

            "Let me see that," Draco demanded, grabbing the menus and sitting down on the floor across from her. 

            "So, what happened to your date?" Hermione inquired. 

            "She had to go."

            Hermione dropped what she was holding and stared at him, wide eyed.

            "What? What are you staring at?" 

            "You got rejected didn't you! Oh my god! Draco Malfoy just got rejected! Thank you God for letting me witness this! This has to be the greatest moment of my life!" Hermione celebrated.

            "I did not!" Draco protested.

            "Oh yes you did! I'm a woman, I know these things!" Hermione was now dancing around the room.

            "Bloody hell! You're insane, that's what you are! You better not tell anyone either!"

            "Just watch me!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________    

She'd done it again; beat him at his own game. He couldn't figure it out, how was this happening! Why did he keep losing his focus around her! What was going on with him lately! He needed to get back his control, Draco Malfoy was losing grip and he didn't like it at all. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

            Hermione didn't understand herself lately. She was being almost nice and even friendly with Malfoy! This was definitely not like her and she was getting out as soon as she could! She didn't want to be involved with him in any way, not even as friends. She was determined to end this before anything started.

Little did either of them know, they were already involved, there was no getting out. Only going deeper….

            Thanks for all of your great reviews guys, I really appreciate it! I had a rough time writing this one, it's been a tough week on the male front. I've been upset for the last few days while writing this. So if the quality isn't great, I'm truly sorry, I will make it up to you! I will do double individual thank yous in the next chapter because I wanted to get this out to you, but I'm leaving for the long weekend soon and hopefully some cheering up time. Anywaz, have a great weekend and enjoy the chapter!

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~ 


	8. London Calling

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

            "So, you're saying that she told me that she hates me and wishes a Hippogriff would eat my legs because she likes me?" Ron asked Hermione one Thursday evening at dinner.

Lavender had exploded on Ron unexpectedly in Transfiguration, leaving him pondering what he could have possibly done. 

            "That's exactly what I'm saying," Hermione concluded. 

            "Merlin, I don't understand you women at all," Ron shook his head, confused. 

"If she wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me, why didn't she just say so?"

            "She did, just…in her own way. Oh Ron, so much to learn," Hermione sighed.

"Look, you should go over there and ask her, she'll be thrilled, trust me." 

Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. She began gathering up her books and her bag.

            "Where are you going?" Ron asked, using the back of his hand as a napkin to wipe his mouth. 

"I have a meeting, I'll see you later. Just go and ask her to the ball before she makes any more threats against you."

Hermione hurried to the entrance, but stopped to look back at Ron. She saw him sit down next to Lavender, who said hi and looked away for a minute, to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. She turned back to Ron nervously and he looked like he was asking her and Hermione saw Lavender bite her lip and nod shyly. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and smiled sadly to herself. She had a feeling she would be seeing a lot less of Ron in the next little while. She turned back to Draco, following him out of the Great Hall.

            "So, I guess that's it for tonight," Hermione concluded.

            "Everyone knows what they've got to do, next meeting is the dealine," Draco said firmly. 

            "Right then, meeting adjourned." 

Hermione began gathering up all of the proposals and other sheets. She attempted to organize them and put them in their separate folders. 

The Room of Requirement had been ready with a big meeting table, laden with food, drinks, quills, ink, parchment, folders, and anything else that they had needed. Hermione was grateful to Dumbledore for allowing them to use it. The grandfather clock chimed 7 o'clock, they had finished early. She headed back to the dorm; Draco had already gone on ahead, not even bothering to wait for her. She ran straight to her room and shut the door.

Draco was in his room when he heard Hermione come in. He listened to her bustling around noisily in her room and wondered where she was going in such a rush. He came out of his room to investigate and saw Hermione tucking her hair under a bucket hat and carrying a black messenger bag. 

            "Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked smugly.

            "Out," Hermione answered simply. 

"You won't want to come." 

            "Out where?" Draco inquired. 

            "London."

            "Really…I've never been to muggle London before," Draco said, not meaning to say the second part out loud. 

            "So come," Hermione shrugged, checking through her bag.

            "Now why would I want to go anywhere with you? Especially amongst all of those filthy muggles," Draco sneered.

            "Look, no one's making you, I just thought you might want to come. We're going to be living together for the next year, so it might be a little easier on both of us is you'd just let go of the past and stop being ignorant prat!" Hermione vented. She turned and walked towards her bedroom. 

"I'm leaving in ten minutes, it's your choice." 

            Hermione shut her door and proceeded to rummage through her closet for a sweater. She pulled on an orange on and zipped it up. Quickly she checked that her hair was all tucked up under her hat, she would take it off when she got to London. Grabbing the bag of Floo Powder off of her desk, she tucked her wand into her bag as an afterthought, just in case. She stood in front of the fire place in their common room and pulled some powder out of the bag. She was about to throw it in when Draco's bedroom door flew open. He stumbled out wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and attempting to struggle into black zip-up hoodie. He looked just like a muggle.

            "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

            "Changed your mind did you?" Hermione smirked. 

            "Well…it could be dangerous," he stuttered.

            "I had no idea you cared!"

            "I don't! I just…don't want to have to do all of the work for the Yule Ball! That's your job," Draco shot back. Hermione sighed, stepped into the fire place and threw her Floo Powder into the flames.

            "Diagon Alley!" 

Authors Note:

Finally, there it is! About time too! I'm sorry about the lack of updating! My mom took my computer privileges away from me for about 4 days, so sadly, I have not been able to update! *Tear* LOL! Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed! I always enjoy getting new reviewers as well, so please tell others to read and review my story! The more reviews I get, the faster I tend to update! I appreciate all criticism and comments you may have! Oh, and my name has been changed by the site to Arwen51, but I still prefer to sign my chapters and address you as Arwen5, even though that is no longer my real name. Well, I promised double the individual thank yous, so here goes:

Elora-18: Ur the best! Glad you like the pace I'm taking things and the deeper stuff is coming up! It can't always be fun and games! LOL! Thanks for reviewing! I am trying to find a spare minute to get a chance to read your West Wing fic, I loved your Everwood fic!

koolcatt: I thought about the CPR thing, but I was like 'That is way to predictable!' and I had other ideas, as you can see from this chapter! LOL! I did think about it though! Don't worry, I can't spell either! LOL! Many people have pointed that out to me too! Well, hope you like this chapter! 

mila2: I'm glad you are loving my fic! I loved getting your review! Please continue reviewing, I appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter!

water-princess123: It is good to know that you will always be a reader! Thanks soooooooo much! Enjoy!

Adelaide4: LOL! You are frickin' hilarious! I know you would have given him mouth to mouth, I wish I could have given him to you for your b-day! I'm sorry! *tear* LOL! I will try to write faster! 

Brooke L. Potter: I'm glad you decided to review! I always enjoy getting new reviewers! I'm sorry that you're so sad! Cheer up, please, for me! Enjoy the next chapter!

Athena Knox: I'm soooooooo glad you weren't mad! I totally understand about the bad mood thing! LOL! Please keep reviewing!

Soccergirl2044: Glad you liked it! I will try to update faster! Please keep reviewing and reading!

Avelynn Tame: I love getting your reviews! They're always soooooooo nice! For some reason I didn't receive your review, it only went up on the website, no idea what that's about! Glad you like the chapter! Enjoy this one!

Fashiondiva: Glad you liked the characters; I always have so much fun writing the chapters! Hope you enjoy this little change of pace! Thanks for reviewing!

Ardent Entity: Glad you recognized that popular line! LOL! Such a good movie! Please keep reviewing!

sydney-the-great-blonde: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! Guys do suck! Majorly! LOL! Please keep reading!

Dreaming One: Thanks for the criticism, it is greatly appreciated! I'm sorry about the paragraph thing, I hate to edit! It's a bad habit of mine that I need to get over! I will try harder to fix it! It is a fun fic, just something light! Thanks for reviewing! Please don't stop reading!

Hermione819: Sorry I made you sad! Pirates is a frickin' awesome movie! Johnny Depp rules! LOL!

Angel1251: Glad you loved it! Please keep reading and reviewing! 

Whew! There we go! I'm sorry if I forgot anyone, some of the reviews are not getting sent to me and some aren't getting posted on the site! Thanks to those of you who reviewed and to those of you who read as well! Well, the faster the reviews come, the faster I update! Thanks to all of you! Enjoy!

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~


	9. Elephants and Subways

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

            "You know, with those clothes on, you'll fit right in," Hermione said. She and Draco were walking down Diagon Alley and heading for the Leaky Cauldron. 

            "Great, exactly what I've always wanted," Draco remarked sarcastically. Hermione ignored his comment. They reached the large wooden door and Hermione stopped. 

            "Now, whatever you do, don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, just…just don't do _anything,_" Hermione concluded. 

            "Am I allowed to breathe your Greatness?" Draco asked. 

            "If it means your existence, then no," Hermione shot and disappeared inside. Draco took one last look around and followed her. 

He pulled the hat Hermione had given him, further down to hide his face. If his father _ever _found out…well, he didn't want to even think about it. It definitely would not be pretty. Draco caught sight of her moving through the dark pub, towards the door. Keeping his eyes on Hermione, he began to follow. Draco was almost to the door when he ran into a chair, tipping a table and sending them both crashing to the floor. Both Draco and Hermione froze. 

"Oh Jon, you clumsy boy!" Hermione ran over and began pushing Draco towards the door. 

"Is he alright Miss?" the bartender asked.

"Of course! You must excuse my brother, he really can't help it! He thought the chair was attacking him! He's got the biggest imagination!" Hermione laughed, giving Draco a jab in the back. Catching on to what she was doing, he kept his eyes on the ground as people began to stare. Someone was bound to recognize him. 

"But it was!" Draco insisted. "Look, an elephant!" he shouted and ran for the door. 

"That's right," Hermione coaxed. "Sorry about the mess!" she called back and ran out the door after Draco. She slammed the door shut and collapsed up against it. 

"Elephants…nice touch," she sighed and began to laugh. Before Draco knew it, he was laughing too. It was all rather funny, now that he thought about it.

            _'Maybe this won't be so bad,' Draco thought. He's never seen this side of Hermione before and he kind of liked it. __'Now wait, don't get any funny ideas, she's a mudblood!' he reminded himself. _

Hermione pulled off her hat and her soft curls fell around her face. This surprised Draco, with her hair like that, standing there looking like that, she looked almost…pretty. 

_'Those are the funny ideas!' _his mind screamed. She put the hat in her bag and pulled Draco's off his head, stashing it in her bag as well. 

            "Come on," she urged him. "We've got tons to do!"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

"Are you sure about this one?" Draco asked again.

"Positive! It's perfectly safe!" Hermione assured him. Without thinking, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him down the stairs with her, into the subway station. She popped some coins into a slot and pulled him through. They began to weave their way through the crowd and Hermione and lift up their joined hands in order to bring Draco with her. 

"Come on! There it is! Hurry or we'll miss it and have to wait again!" she shouted over the noise. 

Draco ran with her into the small car, just as the doors closed behind him. The train lurched forward and Draco stumbled back against the doors. Hermione stumbled into him and he reached out his arms to steady her. A warm feeling came over him when he touched her, but he shook it off as a breeze. She stood up quickly and smiled at him nervously, "Thanks."

The train began to slow and Hermione shouted to him over the crowd,

"This is our stop!" 

The doors opened and people began to pour out. Draco got lost in the sea of people and stepped off the train. He looked around for Hermione, but couldn't see her anywhere. Panic filled his as he stood on his toes, trying to find her over the crowd. He suddenly felt a warm hand slip into his and he turned to see her with a wild look in her eyes.  

"Don't get lost now. Fun isn't it!"

"You're insane," he smiled.

"I know, isn't it fantastic!" she laughed and pulled him up the stairs and out of the dark subway, into the bustling streets of London. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *

Author's Note: Hello my faithful reviewers! Sorry for the long wait! I'll have my thank you's up with the next chapter in the next two days!     


	10. Just A Boy

Disclaimer: I, as always, own nothing.  
  
"And it turned out that I'd had the wrong person the whole time!" Hermione finished. She had just told Draco about how she had gotten lost once and followed a woman around thinking it was her mum. Draco began to laugh. "Shut up! I was only four!" Hermione protested, but she was laughing too.  
"But how could you not know!"  
"When you're that age, everyone looks the same from the knees down!" Draco laughed and shook his head. He glanced around and took in the sights that were muggle London. There were people everywhere, talking on little boxes, carrying bags full of things. Cars rushed up and down the streets as London came alive with the nightlife.  
"They're cell phones," Hermione explained about the little boxes. "Everyone has a separate set of numbers on their phone and when you want to talk to someone, you punch in their numbers on the keypad and then you can speak to them through the end with the little hole in it. Here we are," Hermione stopped out side a large store. Draco took a step back and read the large letters 'HMV' at the top.  
"What's in here?" he asked.  
"Cds," Hermione answered and pulled open the door.  
"What are cds?" Draco called after her and followed her inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here, listen to this one!" Hermione said, passing him the headphones. Draco listened for a moment and then smiled.  
"Nice," he said. "I really like it!" He couldn't believe what a great time he was having, especially since he was with Hermione. They had been in HMV for almost an hour. After Hermione had explained the concept of cds, Draco now wanted to hear everything. This was one of the most fantastic things he had ever seen.  
"I'm just going to go and pay, ok?" He nodded and watched her go to the cash. After a few minutes, she motioned for him to follow and he slipped off the headphones and headed for the exit after her. "Ready to go back yet?" Hermione asked as they began to walk down the street.  
"No! I mean, not if you're not," Draco shrugged carelessly.  
"Come on then," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her through the busy streets.  
"What's this?" Draco asked as she pulled him inside.  
"It's an Internet Café and Bookstore."  
"A computer, now I do know what that is," Draco said.  
"Oh?"  
" My mate had one while he was working in London for the Ministry one summer."  
"You mean," Hermione gasped. "You had friends!"  
"Oh you're funny Hermione, you-what?" Draco asked. She had stopped suddenly and was starring across the table at him in shock. "What? Is there something on my face?!" Draco hesitated and began to run his hand nervously across his face.  
"You said my name," she said softly.  
"So.?"  
"So, you rarely say it! It's usually mudblood or Granger or, well, I was just.surprised, that's all," she concluded. Hermione excused herself and left Draco alone with his thoughts.  
'What the HELL is going on here!' his mind was all a buzz. What had gotten into him? Somehow, being in London made him feel different, like he was just another boy and Hermione was just another girl, nothing special or different at all. Sometimes Draco wished that he was just a muggle, as revolting as the sounded, at least he would be free of so many attachments and responsibilities that came with his name. But the idea was absolutely insane, he was a Malfoy! He should be proud of his name and ashamed for thinking such thoughts. And yet.he wasn't. Who would have thought that something as small and meaningless as a name would have so much power over his life. He decided that he should just enjoy this time, and be that boy who's life he yearned to live, just for those few precious hours.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione arrived back at the table.  
"Try this, I think you'll like it," she smiled, handing him a steaming mug. He hesitantly took a sip.  
"That's really good, what is it?"  
"It's a cappuccino, they're my favourite, but I can only get them when I come to London."  
"So," Draco said, gesturing towards a computer. "What else can I do with on of these?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bloody hell! Look at the time!" Hermione shrieked. "We have to head back."  
It was nearly 10 o'clock, she and Draco had been on the computer, looking at books, talking, and, of course, drinking more cappuccinos. Draco was almost sorry that he had to return to his life at Hogwarts, he wished he could escape like this more often. It made him wonder if this was the way the rest of the world lived.  
He and Hermione had decided that her cd player would now reside in their common room so that Draco could listen to her cds whenever he wanted, or to his own, once he got some. They got another set of cappuccinos to go and left the Café.  
"I thought the train thing was the other way," Draco questioned.  
"Oh it is, but we're talking another way home."  
Before he knew what was happening, he was sitting on the second story of a bright red double decker bus.  
"So, do you, uh, do this kind of thing very often?" Draco asked.  
"Ummmm, no, not too often. Just when I, you know, need a break, or a new cd," Hermione laughed. "So, what did you think of London?"  
"Interesting and not quite as vile as I anticipated," Draco smirked. Hermione frowned at this, just when she thought they had reached level ground with eachother.  
"Can I ask you something? What is it about me that disgusts you? I mean, I may not be as pretty as some of the other girls at school, but I'm not ugly," Hermione stood up and turned around, as if to prove her point. "Well, tell me, what is it?" Draco had to appreciate her honesty, and part of him knew that she was right.  
"Nothing," he said without thinking. "I wouldn't change a thing."  
Hermione was shocked, that was the last answer she had expected. As if realizing the slip he'd just made, Draco turned away, gazing out at the bright lights and shops as they passed. Hermione slowly sat, and seeing Draco's discomfort, she decided not to press the matter any further. She picked up the conversation, talking about the Yule Ball. Spirits were high again as the bus slowed to a stop and Draco watched as Hermione swung off the pole and lept onto the sidewalk, off the stairs of the bus. Draco sighed and followed her down the stairs, back into his reality.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hello my dear and faithful reviewers! I am soooooooooo terribly sorry for how long it has been, but I do have good reasons for my absence. A friend of mine passed away quite suddenly the day after I wrote the previous chapter and then I was right back into school and I've been quite ill since school started, I'm just now starting to get better. Anyway, I'm very sorry about the wait, I hope the longer chapter makes up for it! Please forgive me and keep reviewing! I will try to be faster, I promise! Thanks again, forever and always!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~*Arwen5*~ 


	11. Last Dance, First Chance

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing. I especially don't own the song I used in here. 

            "Hey Hermione, where were you last night?" Harry asked her. "Hermione?" 

            "Huh? Oh, sorry Harry, I didn't hear you," Hermione began poking her oatmeal with her spoon. Harry's eyes shifted between her and the oatmeal. 

            "Yeah…I can see that. So, I had no idea that oatmeal was so positively fascinating!" Harry joked. 

            "Shut up!" Hermione laughed. "I've just got a lot on my mind alright."

            "Hmmmm," Harry took a mouthful of oatmeal, nodding. "It's all of the Head Girl stuff isn't it, they're probably running you ragged with plans for this and plans for that. 

            Hermione glanced over Harry's shoulder at the Slytherin table. She and Draco locked eyes for a moment before he turned back to his friends. 

            "Yeah…all that Head Girl stuff."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Ciancintorio," Draco told the picture and it immediately swung open. Stepping into the common room, Draco hurried to his room to grab his books before his first class. He was just about to leave the room when he saw something on his bed. Setting his books down on the dresser, he went and picked up the brown paper bag off of his bed. He gently tugged off the note that was attached and read:

                                                _To help you start your collection! Enjoy!_

            Draco recognized Hermione's neat handwriting immediately. He fingered the note for a moment before setting it down on the bed and opening the paper bag. He pulled out a cd that he had been eyeing at the HMV the day before. He smiled slightly to himself, and put the cd on his desk so he could listen to it after class. He went and tossed the paper bag and the note in the garbage. He was almost to the door when he turned around and stopped. Draco hesitated a moment before going back to the wastebasket and fishing the little piece of paper out. He attempted to flatten it out and ran his finger over the writing. 

            "No," he whispered and crumpled the note back up again. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he slowly released his grasp. He stared at the tiny piece of paper sitting on his palm. "Argh!" he shouted in frustration and dropped the piece of paper, as if it was some type of contagious disease. "What's wrong me!" he grasped his head on both sides in aggravation. Leaving the piece of paper stranded on the floor, he grabbed his books and flew out of his room. That little piece of paper was driving him insane. He slammed the door shut and pressed his back up against it. He attempted to slow his ragged breathing and sank to the floor, leaning up against the door. "It would never work!" Draco shouted at the sky. "So go away!" he sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Just…go away."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *  

            "Hey," Hermione bustled into the common room. Draco was stretched out on the couch reading a book. "Get up. We've got work to do. We're going out tonight."

            "Really? And where are we going?" 

            "To a club," Hermione called from her room. Draco began to laugh.

            "How did you convince old Dumbledore of that one!" 

            "We're going to see a band that's a possibility for the Yule Ball. Now stand still for a second," Hermione told him and pulled out her wand. She closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Draco looked down and his clothes were immediately changed. He had on black pants and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. 

            "Nice-" he stopped when he looked up and saw Hermione. She had on black pants and a red silk halter top with black high heeled sandals. Her hair was straight and sleek, showing her layers that beautifully framed her face. "…job," he managed, finally finding his voice. 

            "I thought so too. You better close your mouth, I heard that people eat an average of eight spiders in their life span," Hermione laughed and grinned at him. Draco couldn't stop himself any longer and cracked a smile, letting out a small chuckle. 

            "Well," Draco shrugged. "Let's go." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "So, what's this band called again?" Draco asked Hermione. 

            " Necessary Living. They have a few of their own things, but they mostly do covers, especially the new stuff," Hermione took a sip of her water and leaned back in her chair. Suddenly the lights shone on the stage. "We should get closer," Hermione said. " I want to really hear this stuff, see if it's good for a dance." Draco followed her out onto the floor as the band started the first song. They went through a half a dozen songs and Hermione danced a little, but they mostly just stood and watched.

            "These guys are really good," Hermione said as the band took a break and got ready for the last song of the night. 

"Hey," Draco said. "I forgot to say thanks."

"For what?" Hermione asked, turning to him. "Oh! For the cd!" she said, suddenly realizing. "I saw you eying it and I thought it would be an excellent beginning to your new collection." She stopped as the crowd began to cheer, signalling that the band had come back out on stage. The lead singer and guitarist stepped up to the microphone as the rest of the band got settled. 

"This is the last song of the night, we hoped you enjoyed the sounds of Necessary Living. Now, I give you the brand new song by Mr. John Mayer, Bigger Than My Body," he finished as the crowd began to go wild.  

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Hermione grabbed Draco's arm. "Dance with me, please, just for this one song!" 

"No…I don't think so," he shook his head. 

"Come on, please! You owe me! I bought you a cd," Hermione grinned, knowing she had got him. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed as she laughed and pulled him out onto the floor. He watched her begin to move, so graceful, like a ballet dancer. He couldn't help but begin to move himself as he watched, she was absolutely mesmerizing. 

_This is a call to the colourblind_

_This is an IOU _

_I'm stranded behind the horizon line_

_Tied up in something true_

Her hair swung back and forth and she grinned at him as he began to move more freely. She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the dance that was hers.

_Yes I'm grounded_

_            Got my wings clipped_

_            I'm surrounded by all of this pavement_

_Guess I'll circle _

_While I'm waiting for my fuse to dry_

Draco lifted their joined hands and twirled her, as Hermione laughed with delight. She spun back in and put her arms around his neck, drawing him closer until their bodies were touching.

_Someday I'll fly _

_            Someday I'll soar _

_            Someday I'll be so damn much more_

            Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for 

Hermione turned around so her back was facing him. His arms went around her waist, pulling her back to him. She reached up and put her arms behind his head and rested them around his neck, as if pulling him closer to her. Draco held on for dear life, as he caught the smell of her hair that was brushing against his face.   

            _Why is it not my time?_

_            What is there more to learn?_

_            Shed this skin I've been tripping in_

_            Never to quite return_

Draco reached up and took one of her hands, spinning her out again and twirling her. She spun back into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her back to him again and Hermione felt her knees go weak as their bodies came into such close contact again. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her tighter, closer, but still not close enough.

_            Yes I'm grounded_

_            Got my wings clipped_

_            I'm surrounded by all of this pavement_

_            Guess I'll circle _

            While I'm waiting for my fuse to dry 

_Someday I'll fly _

_            Someday I'll soar _

_            Someday I'll be so damn much more_

            _Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

They leaned closer until their foreheads touched and Hermione could feel his breath on her face. She noticed that strands of his hair had fallen into his face and reached up to brush them away, but after she had done it, her hand remained there. Draco reached up and took the hand that cupped his face. 

_Maybe I'll tangle in the power lines_

_            And it might be over in a second's time_

_            But I'll gladly go down in a flame_

_            If a flame's what it takes to remember my name_

Draco suddenly felt freer than he ever had in his whole life. He had let go, made up his mind and forgotten all of his attachments. This was him, right here, right now. He had become that boy. And she had done it.    

            _Yes I'm grounded_

_            Got my wings clipped_

_            I'm surrounded by all of this pavement_

_            Guess I'll circle _

_            While I'm waiting for my fuse to dry_

_            Wait for my fuse to dry_

His face was dangerously close to hers.

            "We shouldn't be doing this," Hermione breathed. Draco put a finger on her lips. 

            "I know," he whispered and grinned. A smile spread across her face and he leaned down and captured her lips. He kissed her softly and she deepened the kiss, pulling him closer, unaware, as the rest of the world danced on around them. Right now, they were just a boy and a girl. 

_Someday I'll fly _

_            Someday I'll soar _

_            Someday I'll be so damn much more_

_Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

            _Cause I'm bigger than my body_

_            I'm bigger than my body_

_            I'm bigger than my body now_

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Author's Notes: Wow, I think that was my longest chapter yet! I had such an awesome time writing it, I hope you guys all love it! If you haven't listened to Bigger Then My Body by John Mayer, please do, it will make all of the difference. The chapter won't be the same if you don't hear the song and listen to it while it's happening in the story. Anywaz, I was a little disappointed by the lack of reviews for the last two chapters, but I guess it's understandable after I didn't update for so long. I'm a little hesitant to continue though because of this. But, thanks to those of you who did! You mean the world to me! I'll start up individual thank you's again next chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~

 __


	12. Make A Wish

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. The end.

            "I would like a parchment on the transformation of an animagnus by our next class," Professor McGonagall dictated. Hermione scribbled the homework down as the rest of the class began to shuffle out of the room. She shoved everything into her bag and made her way to the Great Hall to grab a quick bite before her meeting. It was Friday and she had a meeting for the Yule Ball that evening. Her mind however, was focused on…other things. Hermione hadn't seen Draco since the evening before when they had been at the club. Not that she wanted to see him! She was pretty sure that last night they'd just been…caught up in the moment, in the song. He's probably forgotten all about it. 

            "Hermione," someone said and touched her shoulder. She was so startled that she gave a quick yelp and jumped, dropping her folders and scattering them everywhere. 

            "Oh no," she groaned and dropped to the floor to pick them up.

            "I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized and bent down to help her. 

            "It's alright Harry. What are you doing here, I thought we said that we'd meet in the Great Hall?" she said. 

            "I know, but I really needed to talk to you. Well, see I asked Ginny to the Yule Ball…" he trailed off. 

            "And?" 

            "Well, she said yes."

            "Harry that's fantastic!" Hermione pulled him into a hug. 

            "Thanks," Harry laughed. "But I need some advice."

            "What is it?" Hermione asked as they began to make their way to the Great Hall.

            "What do I do now?" Harry sighed. Hermione began to laugh. 

            "Oh Harry! You and Ron! The pair of you really need to learn more about women!"

            "Now hold on! I'm not nearly as bad as Ron!" he argued.  

            Suddenly, Hannah came running up to Hermione in a panic. 

            "Hermione, I'm soooooooo sorry! I've lost the sheets you gave me last meeting, and I know how important they were and-"

            "Hannah it's alright," Hermione cut her off. "I've got the sheets upstairs, I'll just go and grab you another set." Hannah looked relieved. 

            "Oh, that would be great, thanks so much, I'm really sorry again!" she apologized and sauntered off. 

            "So I guess you have to go," Harry sighed.

            "Duty calls," Hermione joked. "I'm sorry Harry, I know we haven't exactly had that much time together lately, but I promise I'll make it up to you! We'll talk later, ok?" Hermione said and he nodded. She felt awful leaving him like that but even worse was the feeling of her empty stomach. She still hadn't had anything to eat and now she wouldn't have time at all. The meeting had been scheduled early because she and Draco had another band to go see that night. Rushing up the many sets of stairs, she finally made it to her room. She mumbled the password and the portrait swung open easily. 

            "Hello Hermione!" she turned around to see Sir Nicholas float past her.

            "Hello Sir Nicholas!" she called back as she stepped through the portrait hole. 

            "Oh wait!" He called and floated over to the portrait. "Mister Malfoy was looking for you he-," but Hermione didn't here the rest because someone collided with her, sending her to the floor again. "Oh, well, there you are, looks like he found you," Sir Nicholas chuckled and the portrait shut as he left. 

            "Hi."

            "Hi yourself. Look at this mess," Hermione grumbled. "Do you realize that this is the second time today this has happened!" 

            "Well maybe you should look where you're going!" Draco snarled.

            "Well maybe you should take your own advice!" 

            "Well maybe you should just…just…" 

            "Clever," Hermione snapped. "That's a good one, I'll be sure to write it down and use it again."

            "Go to hell!" Draco shouted. 

            "Why don't you, you arrogant prick! You…" she trailed off, as if suddenly distracted. "What is that? What are you listening to?" 

            "Nothing, it's nothing."

            Hermione listened closer and suddenly began to here the lyrics a little better.

_Someday I'll fly _

_            Someday I'll soar _

_            Someday I'll be so damn much more_

            _Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

"It's the song from the club the other night," Hermione whispered and turned to Draco. But he looked away, his face turning red. Why did she make him so flustered all the time?! He always could keep his emotions in check; in any relationship he always held all the cards and was in control. 

            "I just like the song alright, it has nothing to do with you," he sneered. 

            "I never said it did," Hermione shot back. "You know what, I'm going to the meeting, I can't even have a simple conversation with you without wishing that you would shove your head up your ass and leave it there!" Hermione shouted after she had retrieved the sheet for Hannah from her room. "Be changed and ready to go here at 8 o'clock!" she called back over her shoulder as the portrait slammed shut behind her. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Well, I think that everything is coming along nicely and that's pretty much it. Is there anything else before we adjourn for tonight?" Hermione asked the group sitting around the table. 

            "Have we found a band yet?" Justin asked. 

            "We're seeing our last one tonight," Hermione answered. 

            "But we really liked the one we saw last week," Draco added. 

            "Yeah, they were fantastic," she turned and smiled at Draco. Their eyes locked and they seemed to forget that they were in a room full of people.

            "…So…can we…go now?" Hannah hesitated.

            "Uh, right," Hermione snapped out of her daze. "Meeting adjourned."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Hermione put the final touches onto her hair and observed herself in the mirror. Her hair was in soft curls and she had on a jean skirt with her high-heeled sandals and a white flowery tank top. She smiled to herself and grabbed her purse off of her bed. 

            "Draco you better be ready!" she shouted as closed the door and locked it. She turned around to find herself face to face with him. He was wearing acid washed jeans and a blue button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. 

            "There you are," Hermione fumbled in an attempt to regain her composure, but the smell of his cologne seemed to be messing with her senses. 

            "Here I am," Draco breathed. Hermione reached up and brushed an eyelash off of his face and held it up. 

            "Make a wish, its good luck," their faces were slowly inching closer together. "Did you do it?" she asked.

            "Yeah," he whispered.

            "And?" she swallowed as his finger lifted her chin. His mouth hovered over hers. 

            "Give me about three seconds and it'll have come true," and with that his lips softly met hers. It was the gentlest kiss she had ever experienced. Draco felt the electricity rush through him, he had never felt weakened by anyone, until now. He had reached that cliff and fallen off, he was falling, falling into her world, falling into her. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Author's Notes:

Hello Reviewers!!!!!!! Man, I missed you guys this week! Sorry it has been so long, school blows, but what's new. I am so happy to have received so many reviews for my last chapter and encouragement to continue. I will be continuing, although updating is probably going to be once a week now, as my schedule is very hectic. Huge thank yous to all of you, for all the support, you are awesome and you mean the world to me! I'm leaving you in anticipation, so until next time, 

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~


	13. Freedom

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. 

            Draco watched her sitting, tapping her foot to the beat. But, of course, looking at her foot, meant that he had to look at her leg, and well, she was driving him insane. 

            "These guys are ok," Hermione said suddenly, startling him. 

            "Uh, right, yeah, they're alright."

He honestly couldn't really tell her what they were like, he hadn't been listening much, he'd been a bit…distracted to say the least. 

            "Do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

            "Yeah, why not." 

They grabbed their stuff and made their way through the crowd to the door. Draco placed a hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her out the door. He helped her into her sweater and they made their way down the street. The weather had cooled down considerably and snow was expected any day now. 

            "So…about before," Draco started. 

            "Look, I understand if it didn't mean anything to you," Hermione babbled. Draco stopped walking, Hermione turned and faced him, standing under a street light. 

            "What do you mean? Of course that meant something!" he insisted. "I don't go around kissing just anyone you know!"

            "Well," she shrugged. "Your reputation exceeds you."

            "Oh come on Hermione!"

            "I'm sorry Draco, but what am I supposed to think!"

Draco stepped forward so he was in the light with her. 

            "That I can change, that I have changed," he said softly. "I'm not who I was, I've let go of all of that, and I'm not going back."

            "But today…"

            "You bloody well confuse me Hermione! One minute you're kissing me, the next you're avoiding me!"

            "I thought you were avoiding me!"

            "Well, excellent, now that we're clear that nobody is avoiding anyone else I-" But Hermione cut him off, pulling him down to ther by the front of his shirt and kissing him. This kiss was unlike any of the others they had ever shared. Those kisses had been soft, light, but this one exploded, full of emotion. All that Hermione had been holding back, she poured into that kiss. It took Draco a minute to take control of his brain again, but when he finally did, he pulled her closer and began to kiss her back with the same intensity. Illuminated in the dark, Draco finally got his first taste of freedom. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Roses? Are you sure?" Harry asked. 

            "Absolutely! She'll love it! Ginny's into all of that old fashioned romantic crap," Hermione insisted. 

            "Great," Harry sighed. "So, any prospects yet for you?" 

            "Uh, maybe one, but I'm not sure," Hermione shifted a bit uneasily. 

            "Really? Who?" Ron piped in, sitting down at the table and taking the uneaten sandwich right out of Harry's hand. "Thanks mate," he grinned, taking a bite. 

            "Well, I uh, don't want to jinx it," Hermione insisted. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later." With that, Hermione got up and quickly left the Great Hall. 

            "Why does she keep doing that?" Ron asked, confused. 

            "Girls," both friends sighed, looking at each other and shaking their heads, laughing.   

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Author's Notes:

Hello Reviewers! Well, a treat for you this week! An extra, early chapter! My gift to you for being soooooooo patient with me! I really do appreciate it! Sydney the Great Blonde, where are you? Several people are worried about you because you haven't been reviewing in a while! I hope you're alright! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, although it is a little short! Oh, and if any of you know what the title is or author of this one story, Draco/Hermione, where Draco makes a bet to become the team captain, but he doesn't make the bet and he and Hermione fall in love, and Lucius kills him at the end, please let me know! I can't remember and I would really like to know! Thanks a million and PLEASE review!!!!

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~  


	14. Fever

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

            "Okay people, so our last issue is the band, we've decided to go with Necessary Living. But, now it's down to crunch time. We're about a month away from the ball, we-" Hermione stopped as Hannah's hand shot straight up in the air and began waving around frantically. Hermione sighed; she had a pounding headache and really just wanted to go back to bed. The meeting had been moved to this morning due to the fact that everyone was going out that night. "Yes Hannah?" she asked. 

            "I was wondering if Dumbledore had approved my idea yet, the one about not having to wear those dreadful robes." 

            "Actually he did," Draco put in. "He surprisingly thought that the idea of wearing muggle formal attire was brilliant. So an announcement will be made to the students tomorrow." Hannah looked incredibly pleased with herself.

            "Wonderful," Hermione mumbled. "Meeting adjourned."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Hermione?" Draco called as he entered their dorm. She had left the meeting in a hurry and Draco had delayed by Hannah flirtatious thanking him for seeing Dumbledore about her request. He saw that the bathroom light was on and the door was closed.

            "Hermione?" he knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?" He heard a small moan come from inside. "Hermione, I'm coming in." He opened the door to find her slumped over the toilet bowl and dropped to the floor beside her. "Are you alright?"

            "I'm going to be sick again," she whispered and leaned over the toilet again. Draco held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. When she was finished, she looked at him with tears in her eyes.  

            "How many times have you done that?"

            "That's the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes," she choked out. Draco felt her forehead with the back of his hand. 

            "You're bloody well burning up with a fever! Why didn't you say something this morning?" he asked. 

            "I thought it would go away," she said through tears. Draco gathered her up in his arms. 

            "Come on, you're not going to class, we're going to see Madame Pomfrey."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Hermione was half awake when she heard Draco come in from class. He was very quiet and she was almost asleep again when she felt his lips on her cheek. It certainly was a nice way to be woken up. She opened her eyes and rolled over to see Draco lying on top of the covers, beside her on the bed. 

            "And how are we feeling?" he asked. 

            "Better, that potion and sleep certainly helped. Did you get my homework."

            "Must have slipped my mind…"

            "Draco!"

            "I'm only joking, I got it," Draco grinned. 

            "You're going to get my germs you know."

            "I don't care," he shrugged and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "You're quite popular you know, tons of people were asking me what happened to you. I think some of them half expected that I'd killed you or something."

            "You? A felon? Never!" Hermione laughed.

            "Oh, you're funny, but let's not forget who has your homework." There was a brief, yet comfortable, silence before Hermione spoke.

            "I'm sorry we can't go out tonight, I know you really wanted to."

            "It's no big deal, we can go out anytime. I only really wanted to take you out tonight for one reason." 

            "What's that?" Hermione looked up and studied his face, confused.

            "To get you a dress so that you can go to the Yule Ball with me."

            "Really? Wait, you do realize what this means right? That people are going to see us together."

            "Yeah, I know, and I don't care."

            "Well, alright, if you're sure," Hermione smiled. "I would love to go with you."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Author's Note: There you go! Another chapter come and gone. Thank you, thank you for all of the reviews this week! And to those of you who are new, welcome! I really appreciate all of the reviews that people have been sending! Well, Until next time!

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~

P.S.- KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Making Mistakes

Disclaimer: I own zip, nadda, nothing, yes; it really does suck to be me.

            The silence was perfect. Draco was lying on the couch completely indulged in a book.  It was a Saturday afternoon, and with the ball only two weeks away, Hermione had gone out with Ginny to look for a dress for the Yule Ball. While Draco loved London, he didn't love it enough to go dress shopping with her, which is why she had gone with Weasel's sister. The silence was shattered as the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in. 

            "I'm back!" she called.

            "So I gathered," Draco muttered. She headed straight for her room with the shopping bag she was carrying. "Well, don't I get to see it?"

            "No," Hermione shouted from her room. "Not until the ball."

            "I don't think that's very fair, you know what I'm wearing."

            "That's because you will be wearing the same thing as every guy in this school," Hermione laughed, coming to sit beside him on the couch. He sat up and cupping her cheek, pulled her into a slow, gentle kiss. She took his hand and laced her fingers through his, refusing to meet his eyes.

            "Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered.

            "How many times have I told you, yes, I want to do this," he searched her face with confusion. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

            "Good."   

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "I'm feeling very unpopular today," Draco said to Hermione in a hushed tone. They were on their way to The Great Hall for lunch and Draco had noticed that all day people had been giving him funny looks. 

            "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. 

            "People have been looking at me weird all day and no one will talk to me."

            "That is quite odd. I do know what you mean though, I've been getting the same." But before Draco could respond someone had grabbed his shoulder forcefully.

            "You bastard!" they shouted and before Draco knew what was happening he had been punched in the stomach. He sunk to the floor in agony. 

            "RON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Hermione screamed. Ron had jumped on top of Draco and was pummelling him in the middle of the crowded hallway. "STOP IT!!" Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled as hard as she could, sending her and Ron tumbling backwards. 

            "So I hear you've been snogging Malfoy!" Ron demanded jumping to his feet. "I'm doing what's best for you Hermione! How could you! He's a low down piece of scum!"

            "I resent that," Draco weezed from the floor as Hermione helped him up.

            "Ron please, stop it," Harry suddenly emerged from the crowd. 

            "Shut you bloody hole Malfoy! Go ahead Hermione, tell Harry what you've been doing!" Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me it's not true," Harry looked at her pleadingly. She shifted her glance between both Ron and Harry, who both had the same look on their face. The entire hall had stopped and was silent, waiting for her answer. There was a long pause before,

            "It's true," she whispered. Hermione had never seen Ron look so betrayed. Harry stared at her, looking confused and hurt.

            "We should go," Harry breathed. Ron nodded slowly and they both turned away.

            "Please," Hermione rushed forwards, grabbing Harry's arm. "You've got to believe I never meant to hurt you!!" Harry stared at her blankly for a moment.

            "I don't know you anymore," he said, pulling his arm from her grasp and following Ron down the hall.

            A million thoughts were running through Draco's head as he watched Hermione. This was killing her, they were her best friends and they were being a bunch of prats treating her like this. His father was sure to find out about this one. He looked around at the faces in the crowd. They all stared back at him in disgust; even his fellow Slytherins rejected him. Hermione was sobbing and Draco grabbed her hand. He pulled her through the crowd and they ran for their dorm. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Misery, that was the only word to describe the next few days for Draco. Everyone was rejecting him and Draco had received a very nasty note from his father the following day after the incident in the hall. He and Hermione hadn't spoken much, she had tried to talk to him, but he kept pushing her away. He was so confused, he wanted his life back, and he didn't know how much more of this he could stand. He loved Hermione, but he was beginning to wonder if they were really meant for each other. 

            With only a week and a half until the Yule Ball, the committee had gathered one evening to organize the decorations in the Great Hall. Draco had spent the whole evening avoiding Hermione and being shunned by the rest of them and he was ready to snap.

            "Draco please, what's going on?" Hermione pleaded, following across the Great Hall. 

            "Nothing alright, maybe I'm just tired of being spurned by the whole school!" he yelled turning around. By this point, he was beginning to draw attention to them. 

            "What are you saying?"

            "I'm saying that I think this was all a big mistake. I want my bloody life back!"

            "FINE! Take your stupid life and your pride because obviously that's more important to you! You're right though, wasting my time with you was the biggest mistake I EVER made!!!!!" and with that, Hermione ran out. Draco watched her go and one of the Slytherin prefects came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

            "Glad you finally came to you senses about the mudblood, welcome back mate." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Author's Note:

 And the drama continues! LOL! Just a quick not today, I've got a lot of homework! Thank you for the numerous reviews and support! It is as always appreciated! Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, I've had a lot of tests this week and there just hasn't been time! Well, hope you like it, and PLEASE keep reviewing, don't worry, it gets better! 

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~  


	16. If I Don't

Disclaimer: Just the usual, I own nothing.

            "I'm so glad we're over this," Hermione mumbled between kisses. "I missed you so much."

            "I missed you too," Draco breathed, resting his forehead against hers. Suddenly, Hermione slumped forward. "Hermione!" Draco began shaking her. He gasped in horror as he lifted one of his hands. It was covered in blood. "HERMIONE! NO!!"

            Draco bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. He was drenched in his own sweat and clutching the sheet tightly in his hands. 

            "Shit," he panted, running a hand through his dishevelled blond hair. He couldn't do this. He needed her, he had never been more miserable in his whole life. His Slytherin friends didn't seem to matter anymore. The laughing and crude jokes just didn't seem to do it for him anymore; the satisfaction just wasn't there. He has expected this newfound freedom to feel different. This hadn't been the first time Draco had spent the night tossing and turning. He just didn't know what to do, there were too many expectations, too many things to worry about. Everything had seemed so simple until she's come along; she'd turned his world upside down. Nothing made sense anymore, everything he used to know no longer existed. Draco wasn't even sure who he was anymore. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            He straightened his tie before checking himself once more in the mirror. He'd opted to go to the ball by himself. After checking that the band was all set up and ready, he'd barely had time to get himself ready. He sighed and fixed his hair once more before shutting off the light and closing his door. He looked up just in time to see Hermione come out of her room, and he found his breath catching in his throat. She was gorgeous. Her dress was a floor length strapless in a shimmering midnight blue and hugged all of her curves. Her hair was in an up do with two soft curls on either side of her face. She stared at him for a moment before turning away and mumbling something about having to go, and he watched as the portrait slammed behind her. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Hermione collapsed the minute she was outside the dorm, leaning against the wall for support. She buried her face in her hands. Why did she still feel this way about him? He'd been the one to end it; he'd been the one to say their relationship was all a mistake! And now, she didn't even have Harry and Ron anymore.          

            "You look beautiful." Hermione looked up in astonishment to see Harry and Ginny.

            "Thanks," she sniffed, quickly wiping the tears away.

            "Look," Harry said, crouching down in front of her on the floor. "I was wrong. I realize that the reason you lied to me was because you know how I'd react. And while I may not like it, it's not my place to tell you who you should be with, Malfoy or not," Harry sighed. Hermione stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. Harry rubbed her back as she sobbed 

            "Oh Harry, I never meant for it to turn out this way!"

            "Hey," Harry pulled away from her. "Stop it, you're going to mess up your makeup," he joked, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. "Now, we have a dance to get to," he said, pulling her to her feet. He reached for Ginny's hand.

            "Hey Harry," Hermione sniffed.

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            "So when do you want to do it?"

            "Ten minutes."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Hermione sat at the table watching everyone dance. The band sounded wonderful, the food was delicious, the Hall looked wonderful, and she couldn't wait for it to be over. This had to be one of the worst nights of her life. Coming had been a huge mistake. The song finished and Ginny and Harry came over and sat down.

            "Hermione it's amazing out there, you should come dance!" Ginny panted.

            "Ummm…you know Ginny, I'm not really feeling that great, I think I might just go back to the dorm."

            "Oh…um, sure, ok."

            Hermione smiled and got up, giving her a hug. 

            "Thanks Ginn," She turned and walked away. She was almost to the door when a familiar voice came through the microphone.

            "Hi everyone, I hope you're having a good time tonight. Ummm, the band and I have put together a little something that we're going to do for you."

            Hermione turned to see Draco onstage with a mic. Many people had gathered on the dance floor. Draco loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt; he looked very nervous. "Ummm, this one goes out to someone very special." He cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd of students. "Recently, I did something very stupid. I let my pride and what other people thought get in the way of what's important. I let go of the best thing that ever happened to me," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. "She is what makes me whole. She's my everything and I've been miserable without her. And if I don't tell her how sorry I am and I let her walk away, I'll be making the biggest mistake of my life. She'll never know how much she means to me and how sorry I am, but I think this will say it better." His eyes suddenly locked with hers and Hermione felt frozen on the spot. "This one's for you." He turned and nodded at Darren the lead guitarist. The band started up and Draco's soft voice came through the mic.

            _If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today_

_            If you're not the one then why does my hand fit your this way_

_            If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

_            If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Hermione felt as if he was pulling her forward, drawing her in. 

            _I never know what the future brings_

            But I know you're here with me now 

_            We'll make it through _

_            And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

She watched as his eyes fell shut, drowning in the emotion of the song. 

            _I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_            If I'm not made for you the why does my heart tell me that I am_

_            Is there any way that I can stay in your arms_

Draco opened his eyes to see her, and he knew that every word was true. 

            _If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed_

_            If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head_

_            If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life_

_            If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife_

Hermione had never heard Draco sing before, but his voice was soft, yet powerful. 

_            I don't know why you're so far away_

_            But I know that this much is true_

_            We'll make it through _

_            And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_            And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_            And I pray that you're the one I build my home with_

_            I hope I love you all my life_

Draco almost couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd always been kind of afraid of crowds, but when he looked at her, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

            _I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_            If I'm not made for you the why does my heart tell me that I am_

            Is there any way that I can stay in your arms 

Hermione drifted further into the crowd until she was standing right in the middle of the floor. Everyone danced on around her, but she didn't care, right now she and Draco were the only two people in the room. 

            _'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_            And I breathe you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_            'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_            And though I can't be with you tonight_

_            I know my heart is by your side_

He didn't take his eyes off of her for a second, he couldn't.

            _I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_            If I'm not made for you the why does my heart tell me that I am_

_            Is there any way that I can stay in your arms_

The song came to a close and he watched her. He ached to be near her. He'd missed everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her touches, her company and conversation. Darren looked at him with a smile of approval as he strummed the final chords of the song. His eyes stayed with Hermione and he could swear he was somewhere else. It ended and some of the students clapped, but Draco didn't notice. He jumped down off the stage and started towards her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. People looked on in astonishment. He rested one hand on the side of her face and stared into her eyes, searching for something. He smiled at her the way he had in the club that first night, 

            "I love you."

She stared at him, shocked, and then began to cry as she grinned back at him. She started to say something but he silenced her with a soft kiss. She pulled him closer, kissing him deeper, trying to show him how she felt. Draco couldn't believe how much he'd missed her soft touch and held her tighter, fearing that if he let go, she would be gone again. 

Everyone stared in surprise, unsure of how to react. Harry and Ginny broke the silence by clapping and cheering wildly and it wasn't long before others joined in. Even Ron came over to join Harry and Ginny to clap and cheer. But Draco didn't hear any of them because they were no longer just a boy and a girl. That girl was Hermione and Draco had finally become that boy. He was that boy he had always wished he could be. And he loved her. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Author's Note  

Hello Readers! Thank you thank you for being soooooooooo patient! I hope the length makes up for the wait! I am feeling better; I am on lots of medication now and recovering quite well. Thanks to those of you who sent well wishes and to those who reviewed the last chapter! It was greatly appreciated! In order to get the full effect of the chapter, you need to listen to the song at that part. It is "If You're Not The One" By Daniel Bedingfield. Well, hope you enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~ 

Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

 


	17. Epilogue: A New Song

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. 

            "Miss Granger, there's someone here to see you," Sherry said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Hermione turned around from her filing cabinet to see her little blonde secretary. Hermione now worked for the Ministry in connection with Hogwarts, where she taught two classes as well as work for the Ministry of Magic. She turned back to the cabinet, searching for the impossible file, sighing in exasperation. 

            "Alright, send them in." 

She heard Sherry's stiletto heels clicking across the floor and the door shut.

            "2 months apart and not even so much as a hello?" 

Hermione dropped the file she was holding and whipped around to see Deaco in his business suit. He opened up his arms and smiled. 

"Get over here." She couldn't reach him fast enough. Pulling him closer she held him tightly, trying to make up for lost time.

            "God I missed you," Hermione whispered. 

Draco had been working for the Ministry since their graduation four years ago, in the Muggle Studies Department and as an undercover investigator for the Minister himself. While she had been more than pleased with his decision, it required that he sometimes travel. The last trip had sent him to Australia for two months. With both of their busy schedules, and the nature of Draco's last case, there had been no time for visiting. 

Draco pulled back a bit and kissed her softly. He rested his forehead against hers and swallowed.

            "All that sun and sand, and I have never been more miserable. Believer me, it was two months of hell." He kissed her again and grinned,

"I definitely missed that."       

            "Well, then we should make up for lost time," Hermione smiled, capturing his lips again. Things began to heat up, but they were interrupted by another knock on the door. Sherry opened it with a giggle,

            "Excuse me Miss Granger, but Mr.Burke is on line one." Hermione was about to respond when Draco cut in.

            "Tell him that she'll have to call him back and then… take the rest of the night off." Sherry looked at her as Draco pulled Hermione out the door. She sighed,

            "You heard the man."

            "Oh and Sherry," Draco stopped, turning around and tossing her the keys. "Don't forget to lock up." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Snow fell softly as Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand through the decorated streets of London. 

            "How's your mother?" Hermione asked. 

            "Oh, best that can be expected I suppose. That big old house gets lonely when you're all by yourself. Of course, she had Libby now, but we must visit her over the holidays, she'd love to see you."

            "Of course, Christmas day we'll go over," she hesitated slightly before asking the next question. "Draco…are you going to go to Azkaban?"

            "I suppose I will. He's still my father," he sighed. "No one deserves to be alone at Christmas, not even him." 

            For one moment, Hermione saw sadness in his eyes. He and Harry really weren't that different at all, in a way, Draco had never known his father either. At least, not the man his father had been. And just as quickly as it had come, the sadness was gone. At one time, it had worried her, where did it all go? She had never seen him get angry or cry about it, he was always so strong, always holding it together, holding them together. The night after his father had been arrested; his mother had tried to kill herself. They had gone to the hospital to visit her and Draco had remained composed. But it was destroying him, she could see it. When they came home to their flat that evening, a huge fight ensued.

"I'm fine! Alright, will you bloody well leave me alone!" he shouted.

"You're not fine! Why don't you talk to me! You're quiet and withdrawn!" he turned his face away from her. She put her hand on his cheek and turned it back to look at her. Her voice quivered as she spoke. "You don't need to protect me. It's my turn to be strong for you." 

He turned to walk away from her. "You can't act like it never happened! It was always there! But you never get upset, you just held it all in!" She screamed at him in frustration, he turned around to look at her with fire in his eyes.

"You don't understand! They need me to be strong! They need me to hold us together! I get upset and this family falls apart!" his voice shook with a rage Hermione had never seen in him before, and it was good. 

  " No they don't! They're adults! They should be taking care of you! You are their child! You don't need to be strong for them or for you! I will be strong for the both of us Draco, so cry damn it! You've never cried for him, for you or for your mother!" She began to move closer to him. "For your broken childhood and broken family! Cry for what you never had! For everything you endured! You never cried for them, you never got upset!" At that point he broke down and sunk to his knees on the floor. He hugged her waist, sobbing as she held and cradled his head, just like a child. 

After that, their relationship had been stronger than ever. Draco talked to her when something about his parents upset him. Together they arranged for a full time nurse to stay with his mother and make sure she was all right. But Draco was happy now, the anger and frustration was no longer bottled up inside of him. 

         "So how is little Jess?" Draco asked, bringing Hermione back to reality. 

         "Beautiful, she's such a sweet little girl," Hermione laughed softly. 

         "And her parents, are they managing alright?"

         "Oh, Harry and Ginny are fine. Tired, but fine. I think that baby is the best thing that ever happened to them. You should see the way Harry's eyes light up, and the smile…I've never seen him so happy…" she trailed off. Draco squeezed her hand softly. 

         "Your mate's been through a lot."

         "I think he finally understands what it's like to have a family. It's that part of his life that's always been missing, he's watched everyone else have it, and now it's his turn."

         "Well, we should call them up over the holidays, I can't wait to see Jess," Draco said. "How 'bout your other mate?"

         "Ron's fine, he and Lavender called me from Paris. He said to wish you Happy Christmas and he hopes to see us when they get back. What are we doing here?" Hermione asked as they stopped outside the back of a building. 

         "You'll see, it's a surprise," Draco grinned. He knocked on the door three times and waited. Finally, the door opened. "Common," he ushered her inside into the pitch black. 

         "Draco please, where are we?"

         "Here," he answered, opening another door and pulling her through. They stepped in and Hermione finally realized where they were. 

         "Oh my god," she breathed as Draco pulled her through the crowd to the dance floor. 

         "I heard there was going to be a crowd tonight so I had a friend get us in. It's been a long time since we've been here," he sighed. He owed this club everything if he though about it. This was where he and Hermione had first begun that long road four and a half years ago. As they reached the middle of the floor, the cheering began as the band came out on stage. Hermione gasped in surprise and began clapping as well. 

         "Hello London! On behalf of Necessary Living, it's nice to be back where it all started for us. This place is packed! How's everybody feeling?" Darren asked. The crowd went wild with cheers. "Fantastic!" the guitarist laughed. "Well, to start things off, we have a special song for you. There are two very good friends of mine in the audience tonight, and so here's 'Bigger Than My Body' by Mr. John Mayer. A special thanks to my mates, Draco and Hermione, this one's for you," Hermione cheered and Darren winked at them. Draco pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

_This is a call to the colourblind_

_This is an IOU _

_I'm stranded behind the horizon line_

_Tied up in something true_

         "Draco! This is amazing! There are so many people! I didn't know you and Darren still talked."

         "Oh yeah, he said that they were going to be in town tonight and wanted to come back here and do a show, and he said he could get us in." 

         Hermione noticed that he had become pale.

         "Draco are you alright?" 

         "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but there's, uh, something I need to ask you."

         "Of course, anything," she said reaching up and brushing the hair from his face. He took her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers. 

         "When I kissed you here that first night, I never expected any of this to happen. But it did, and I'm so glad that it did. You saved me. You saw me when I couldn't see myself anymore. Every time I've leaned towards that darkness and given up on life, you've pulled me out kept me going. You've been my rock and my strength, you make me whole. It's like that missing piece has finally been filled, and I never want to lose you," they were both beginning to cry. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Draco's voice quivered as he continued. "The only thing I want for Christmas this year is to have you as my wife. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione covered her mouth with one hand as she continued to cry, but nodded her head. Draco slipped the ring on her finger and she pulled him up to hug him. He held her tightly, both of them still crying. Hermione pulled back slightly and kissed him.

_Someday I'll fly _

_            Someday I'll soar _

_            Someday I'll be so damn much more_

         Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for

         "I love you," she whispered. 

         "I love you too." He kissed her lips again softly and then rested his forehead against hers. 

         "Well, aren't you two just a sorry sight!" someone laughed behind them. 

         "Ron?" Hermione asked, turning around.

         "Congratulations sweet heart!" he said as she hugged him. 'Congrats man," he said shaking Draco's hand. Their differences had long since been settled and Ron had finally accepted Draco, as a friend. 

         "What, no hug for your other best friend?" 

         "Harry!" Hermione pulled him immediately into a hug.

         "You look beautiful."

         "Liar!" she laughed. "My eyes are all blotchy now. So where are the wives?" she asked them. 

         "Right here behind you," she heard Ginny giggle, giving her a hug.  

         "Now, let's see that rock on your hand," Lavender demanded after also embracing her. Hermione held up her hand for both of them to see.

         "Draco, I'm impressed!" Ginny gaped. 

         "Yeah, nice job," Lavender agreed. Draco grinned happily coming up and snaking his arm around Hermione's waist.

         " I thought it would be nice for them to be here celebrate with us," he whispered in her ear. She gave him her approval with a searing kiss, leaving him weak. "Have I told you how much I love you," he breathed.

         "You may have mentioned it," Hermione laughed, capturing his lips again. A break came in the song and Darren voice came through the mike,

         "A very special congratulations to Draco and Hermione, who have just gotten engaged! All the best to you guys, now let's finish this off!" 

_Someday I'll fly _

_            Someday I'll soar _

_            Someday I'll be so damn much more_

Now there was no holding back and no letting go. Everyone began to dance around them as the song drew to a close. Just like Hermione had that first night, she pulled Draco into the dance. 

_Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

            _Cause I'm bigger than my body_

_            I'm bigger than my body_

_            I'm bigger than my body now_

But for them, the song wasn't ending, it was just beginning.       

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Author's Note:  I suppose this is my final author's note. Again, that song was 'Bigger Than My Body' By John Mayer and to really get the full effect, you should listen to it while you're reading that part. I got a little teary trying to finish this, that's why it took me so long, I just didn't want it to be over. Thanks to my friends Kim and Liz, who have been there, all the way supporting this story with their numerous reviews and reminders, as well as their motivation to get me to post chapters. You guys are awesome! To all of my readers, from those of you who have been with me from the beginning to those who have just started reading recently, thank you for all of your encouragement and support. The months since I've started writing this story have been tough for me, especially since school started and to come home to your wonderful reviews and kind words have really helped me get through and keep writing. You've been exceptionally patient with me, especially when it comes to my late posting and my screwing up facts, etc. and for that I am extremely grateful. I don't think I could tell you how much fun this has been and how grateful I am to you. I'm hoping to start another story after Christmas or after my exams are over. It may be a sequel to this one or an entirely new story. Anywaz, be on the look out for that and I wish you all a very Happy Holidays and a safe and healthy New Year for you and your families. Thanks again and enjoy!

Ciao!

~*Arwen5*~  


End file.
